The Trade Revised
by StopTheMadness
Summary: "God, how I hate the Trade. Being someones Property. I want to leave but I can't thats not a option." The cullens never came back and Bella is taken into the Trade, turned and has given up hope. NOTE:FROM CHAPTER FOUR ONLY. READ THE TRADE FIRST


**Well thank you for your support, :D**

**BPOV**

I watched as Aaron slept the slow rise and fall of his chest. The subtle movement of his eyes under his lids, he's dreaming. I'd love to be able to get away from this life just for a few hours. The sun slowly started to come up and Aaron soon woke. He stomach growled, "Morning" I said softly, and he looked at me "It was all real" he groaned, "I'm sorry" I whispered, "I'm hungry" he said "Come with me I can show you to the kitchen" I said, "Okay"

"You know Sally, the chief; she might have a job for you in the kitchen. The meals are served at different times of days, breakfast is 6am to 9:30 am then lunch is 11:30pm to 2:30pm and dinner is 5:30 to 7:30 pm and there's another meal at mid-night." I informed him. "Okay," he said I walked into the large mess-hall/ kitchen Aaron got in line and we sat down while he ate his oat meal.

"I'll be right back, I'll just go check with Sally" I said standing up.

I walked into the kitchen and walked up to Sally, a vampire who's been here for . . . I'm not sure how long but she's the cook, "Hey Sally, any work in the Kitchen? There's a new kid needing a job" I said, "Sure, he could help me during the day," she said flipping a pancake, "Great, I'll go tell him" I said, I walked back out and sat at the table Aaron was sitting at, "Hey finished?" I asked "Yeah, can I work in the kitchen?" he asked "Yeah, I'll just show you around the grounds first alright?" I said, "Okay" we both stood and gave the empty bowl to the human kitchen hand.

We were walking through the halls and I pointed out the 2 bathrooms the slaves use and the rooms that are off limits. We rounded a corner and Mistress Mihkia was there, I instantly got on my knees in front of her and Aaron followed my lead, "who's this human?" she asked me, "A new slave, Lord Daryl told me to train him, Mistress Mihkia" I answered staring at the floor. "Oh," she said coming closer, "Look at me" she ordered I looked up and she looked back with cruel crimson eyes, "You care for him" she stated, "yes?" She questioned.

I didn't respond and she slapped me "Answer me!" he demanded, "Yes, I care for him" I said quickly. She laughed "And that's why you're a slave, you feel. Feelings weaken you. Stupid girl" she sneered, she then picked Aaron up by the collar, I gasped, and she laughed and threw him into the wall- softly for a vampire. "Leave him alone" I said, standing up.

"Remember your place" she snarled at me kicking Aaron over to the other side of the hall like a ragdoll, "No, leave him alone" I said, she launched herself at me and I tried to fight back until she ripped my hand off, I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming, she threw my hand down in front of me "Remember your place" she growled and left, I picked my hand up and it slowly started to re-attach. I went over to Aaron who was laying limp I picked him up and ran back to the room.

I laid him down on the cot and splashed his face with water; he woke with a start "Are you okay?" I whispered "Thank you for sticking up for me" he gave me a small smile. "It's not right," I whispered, "Nothing is right in this place" he said, smiling sadly, I smiled back "How's your hand" he asked, I looked down to the hand in question; "It's fine, it'll heal" I shrugged.

"Why did you stick up for me?" he asked, "I feel like it's my job, you're like the little brother I never had" I smiled he smiled back, "Bella" I heard Lord Daryl say, "I'll be back" I said an ran out to see what he wanted, when I entered the room Lord Daryl kicked my legs from beneath me and I fell to the ground in a heap. "Mihkia says you attacked her" he said and kicked me across the room, I didn't dare object, "I'm sorry Mi Lord" I said,

"You will be" he said bringing me up by the throat, he threw me across to the other side of the room again, he came over and towered over me, I looked up at him and he sneered down at me, "You will learn your lesson," He said, "Bring him in" and then two vampire slaves dragged Aaron in "No!" I roared, "Shut up!" Daryl said slapping me across the face.

He stalked over to Aaron who looked at me with fearful eyes; I looked back my dead heart sinking. Lord Daryl kicked him across the room and he hit the stone wall with a crack, I smelt the blood "Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" I said, he didn't listen he just picked Aaron up and kneed him in the gut, Aaron spat up blood "Stop it!" I cried, Daryl bent back Aaron's arm and I heard the sickening crunch as it broke, Aaron cried out in pain, blood dripping from his mouth and nose, Daryl threw him again and gave him three hard punches to his gut. Daryl then dragged Aaron over to me and dropped him roughly in front of me, "Remember where you stand" he said and left,

I ran to Aaron and scooped him up running him to my room. I laid him down on the cot; I looked at his battered and broken body. He groaned, trying to say something, "Shh" I whispered, "Don't try to talk"  
"Thank you" He whispered, before gasping at the pain it brought him,  
"It's going to be okay" I whispered, wiping the sweat from his forehead, he started to shake, trying to fight it he was dying, "No" I whispered.  
"Bella" He reached out to me and I put my hand in his.  
I leaned down and whispered in his ear "Everything is going to be okay." Then I did something that shocked even me, I bit him. His blood instantly flowed into my waiting mouth and the flavour exploded in my mouth. I forced myself to stop, putting my hand in front of my mouth. Then he started to scream. "I'm sorry" I rasped,  
"What is going on in here!" Lord Daryl boomed. Storming into my room, the door flying open, "Isabella!" He roared.  
"Yes mi lord?" I asked,  
"You bit him" He stated, deadly calm,  
"Yes mi lord."  
He laughed and I almost looked up in confusion, "When he wakes up, he shall feed as you do. And he's your responsibility, he steps out of line, as much as I like you" He paused to stroke my hair "You'll both die. Understood?" He asked,  
"Yes, mi lord."

**Okay, I know a TINY change. If I get a good response from this, I shall continue, if not . . . Well . . . I won't. **


End file.
